It's a Start
by riter07
Summary: It only took a moment's worry for the brunette to take center stage. But, he had a plan; this just wasn't it. Read&Review!


**A/N: This is my first Sonny With a Chance, so please don't be too hard! Anyways, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be doing this if i did own it? **

She was getting ready for the day, inside that ancient run down car of hers with a smile. Chad had to smile too. The grin that she always wore was infectious, it was, he had to admit, very attractive. He looks down, embarrassed that he even thought that. He was--is Chad Dylan Cooper. He didn't think that someone from Chuckle City actually mattered. They are all a bunch of fools trying to get a cheap laugh out of their so called fans. He shakes his head. Reading into all of this is practically the same thing as thinking of her.

"Chad you're on." the assistant director states. He nods and follows him out. The scene started with Portlyn deciding on leaving Mackenzie. It went by like a blur, easily forgotten. They did the scene a total of five times and it was perfect. After, it depended on the other people in the cast and of course the people in the live audience. He puts on that 100 watt smile and is greeted with awe. He loves the attention, being an actor it was hard not to. He absolutely adored days like this. No, it wasn't because everyone else went through every imaginable hoop to give him what he wanted. It was because he was able to just read through the given script of the week and not try to wonder about everything else. Yes, he cares. Hard to believe right? How else could he have reached the highest position in tween TV?

It was his passion to act. Nothing else mattered. That and his career. So, to his surprise it only took a moment's worry for a certain brunette to take center stage of his mind. Every moment somehow revolved around her now. He tried to be 'weird beard' for her. He was trying in every sense to get her on his side. And even the painstakingly obvious reason for this is hidden because of his so called 'jerk' attitude.

He couldn't imagine how it was so difficult for anyone to see. Never the less, he had a plan. A brilliant one at that. He was himself after all.

~.~

It was the day for the Tween Choice Awards. He was getting ready to head off. They had taping before the award show, so, he had to go directly from the studio. On his way to his car, he spots a girl sitting in straddle position. Her hair was covering her face, but she still looked familiar.

"Sonny?" he asks. The girl sat still and didn't make any motion. He wanted to check who it was, but unfortunately he was trying to make the red carpet. He starts to walk off when he hears a soft voice say, "I knew you wouldn't care." He looks back at the still slumped figure and says, almost cockily, "I don't know yet, so, give it a shot." She shoots him a glare, finally looking up. She looks back down in embarrassment.

"I got stood up." she says in a whisper. He sighs. He was going to be late.

"So who's the idiot?" he asks as he sat next to her.

"I thought you wouldn't care?"

"Well, I decided to."

She gives up a small smile. He smirked in reply, happy that he had helped even for a bit. "It's not just that."

"What else is there Munroe?"

"It's that I already told all my friends that they'll see my first red carpet without the cast with..." she pauses, "A date."

"That's it?"

"Look, Chad I know that you wouldn't know the feeling because, as you say, you are Chad Dylan Cooper and no one would even try to stand you up." Sonny said with a roll of her eyes.

Chad laughs lightly. He actually liked that description of himself.

"Something funny?" she asks with a lifted brow.

"Come on." he says as he stood up. He offers her his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to miss the red carpet and I need as much publicity that I can get!"

"You're taking me?" she takes his hand a bit surprised. He just grinned and led her to his car. Getting in, he says, "Get in."

Sonny dusts of her periwinkle dress and obeys. Minutes into the car ride, Sonny started shifting in her seat. "What are you doing?" Chad asks with an annoyed look. "You're going to scratch the leather."

"Sorry." She looked out the window, an uneasy look on her face. He couldn't help but notice this. HE rolled his eyes and continued driving.

"Just say it." Sonny looks at him. "Go on; say whatever you wanted to say."

"Oh. I'm just wondering; why are you helping me?" At this, he had to shake his head.

"So, I can care when I tried to be your number one fan but I can't now?"

"You care?" Sonny asked her mouth slightly open.

He nods. "Yeah, I care." he pauses; "Besides, if we arrive together, they'll speculate that we're dating and give me all the publicity I need for my movie."

"Oh. Of course." Sonny said disappointed. She got over it quickly and glared at him. "You're using me!" she accused.

"Well, you're using me too. I only thought that it was fair that I'd get something."

"How am I using you?!" she retaliated, shocked at his accusation.

"I'm saving you from embarrassing yourself on TV. just like with weird beard." he says nonchalantly. Before she could even fight back, Chad hops out of the vehicle and started basking in the glow of his own 'Chadness'. She shook her head, 'How am I using him.' she asked herself. Suddenly the door on her side was opened and a hand was offered.

The sound of the pumped up crowd was deafening. All of them anxiously awaiting the news of who Chad Dylan Cooper had brought as a date. They were shocked, but a new noise had arrived. Cheers from So Random! fans could be heard.

Chad had on his smile and held on to Sonny's hand, leading her through.

Flashes were coming at them. Spots of light almost blinding. Sonny didn't remember it being like this with the rest of the cast. It was fun, when they first went together. Now, it seemed loud and hectic. Chad was leading her and posing with her. The whole time, he didn't let go of her hand. It was always with his. It was oddly comforting. That's why when he whispered in her ear that it's show time. She was startled to find herself alone, flashing a bright smile as Chad talked to a particular interviewer.

~.~

The rest of the night went on as planned. Sonny with her cast mates, glaring at Chad and Chad with a babbling Portlyn. Chad ran a finger through his perfect hair. He was glad that the award show was done. It was by far the worst out of all the ones he's been to. He stood at the side of the after party; a head ache preventing him from trying to act like it was fun. He buries his face in his hand.

He could hear Sonny laughing with those two bumbling idiots; Nico and Grady. He smiles to himself. He did that; not them. It surprised him that this had actually worked for him. He was supposed to just ignore Sonny and make her go to him. This one worked though, she clung to him in the red carpet. It felt like a small sign that he had a chance.

"Chad, you okay?" A voice of concern asked. He looks up and sees Sonny.

"Yeah, I just won choice actor. Why wouldn't I?" Sonny gives him an odd look. "What?" he asks almost snapping at her.

"Oh no, it's just that you look like you don't feel as good." She says defensively. "But, of course, you're still your arrogant self." She stands up. "You know what? I thought we could actually be friends by the way you helped me today. Even if you said it was just for publicity, I thought that you really meant it! No! Of course, you only care about your self."

Her statement was almost a slap to his face. Thank goodness no one had heard because of the loud music. He needed air.

As he stepped out of the building, he takes revenue at the alley at the side of it. Rubbing his temples, he exhaled. So, he was still the same arrogant jerk. He always thought that it would work though. All the girls that he had dated never complained.

A half an hour passed and Chad still didn't want to see the press crowding outside near the exit. Suddenly the door from the party bursts open and a disgruntled Sonny appeared with her face in her hands. Crying.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" she asked through muffled cries.

"The question is why are you crying again?"

"Well, if you must know, my supposed date showed up with another girl."

He sighs once again, but was interrupted by Sonny, "Please spare me the lecture."

"I wasn't going to lecture you." He wipes away a fallen tear.

"Come on, let's show that date of yours that you found someone better." He said with a devious smirk.

"Why?" she had to ask.

He shrugs, "People think that we're dating anyway. Why not use it to your advantage."

Sonny smiled and gave him a surprise peck on the cheek. "Sorry about earlier," she says as she took his hand.

~.~

He had led her into the room of people in awe at their interlaced hands, and it didn't matter that they were paying him attention. He gave them a smirk and to make it all the better, he gave an adoring smile to Sonny. So, they weren't actually dating, but this was a start.

* * *

**Click review button and I'll give you cookies! XP**


End file.
